C C vs the Batty Villains
by Windrises
Summary: C. C. deals with three of Batman's villains.


Note: Batman was created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger and is owned by DC Comics. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

C. C. heard her stomach growl. C. C. said "Lelouch."

Lelouch was busy. He angrily asked "What do you want?"

C. C. said "I'm hungry."

Lelouch said "I know. Your stomach is louder than a entire music band."

C. C. stomach growled louder. C. C. asked "What should I do?"

Lelouch said "Go eat some food."

C. C. looked in the kitchen and said "There's nothing good in there."

Lelouch stubbornly said "There's like 100 things in there."

C. C. replied "100 pieces of trash."

Lelouch said "I will open the fridge and show you all the amazing things inside." Lelouch opened the fridge. A bunch of expired chicken fell on the kitchen floor. Lelouch looked around. There was a bunch of empty food boxes and soda cans.

C. C. responded "I told you there was nothing but trash in the fridge."

Lelouch found some cookies and asked "What about these?"

C. C. said "They expired years ago."

Lelouch said "I'll prove you wrong by eating these cookies." Lelouch ate a few cookies and said "These taste like garbage."

C. C. said "Do you finally admit that there's nothing good in your fridge?"

Lelouch said "Yes. I will get groceries later. Here's 20 dollars."

C. C. said "Thanks. I'll see you later."

Lelouch said "Whatever."

Meanwhile the Joker, Penguin, and Riddler were still trying to think of the ultimate crime. Joker and Penguin discussed ideas while Riddler read a book of riddles.

The Joker said "I have a great idea. I'll having a diving contest with Batman."

The Penguin replied "That sounds too similar to the time you surfed with him."

The Joker said "Oh stop rejecting my great ideas you bird seed eater. Do you have any better plans?"

The Penguin said "Yes. I will steal all the penguins in the world."

The Joker said "That's a lame plan you crow lover."

The Penguin said "I'm the Penguin, not the Crow."

The Joker said "Your name is a joke. You don't dress like a penguin."

The Penguin asked "Have you thought of anything Riddler?"

The Riddler said "Lets give Batman three riddles instead of 1."

The Joker responded "That's stupid Edward."

The Riddler said "That's not nice bro."

The Joker said "I'm hungry. Lets steal some lunch."

The Penguin said "There's a pizza place cross the street that has all the unhealthy junk food we want."

The Joker said "Lets rob this delightfully unhealthy store. That will be our big crime. Ha, ha, ha!"

The Penguin replied "Robbing one little store isn't a big crime."

The Joker said "It's such a weird crime that Batman won't expect us to do it. It will surprise him. Ha, ha, ha!"

C. C. started walking to the pizza store that was closest to home. C. C. said "I wish pizza would just come to me, but until they give pizza legs that probably won't happen."

C. C. walked by a garbage can that had pizza in it. C. C. said "Wow. There's 2 boxes of pizza in here. I wonder how they fell in the trash."

Yesterday: Kaname Ohgi said "Oh yeah. I got 2 large pizzas. This is going to be 1 tasty night." Ohgi tripped and dropped the pizzas in the trash. Ohgi screamed "No!" (End of flashback.)

C. C. said "Even garbage pizza is tempting, but I still won't eat it."

Diethard Ried looked in the garbage can and said "I'm taking these pizzas."

C. C. replied "They were in the garbage can."

Diethard said "I'm sure they taste great." Diethard ate a slice of the pizza and spat it out on a guy walking by.

C. C. finally arrived at the pizza restaurant. C. C. walked inside and said "I want 5 pepperoni pizzas please."

1 of the restaurant employees said "Okay starving lady."

C. C. paid and asked "Will it take long?"

The employee nervously said "Yeah. We don't have any pepperoni pizzas."

C. C. asked "Why not?"

The employee said "I forgot to have any ready."

C. C. said "You better have the pizzas ready by the end of the hour."

The employee said "I'm sure the pizzas will be ready by the end of the day."

While C. C. waited Lloyd Asplund arrived. Lloyd danced inside and said "Is my pizza ready yet?"

The employee said "Here's your gross pizza."

Lloyd said "Thank you gross employee."

C. C. waved to Lloyd and said "I think I've seen you before. Aren't you a scientist?"

Lloyd smiled and said "Yes. Weirdest scientist in the world. Also the former Earl of Britannia."

C. C. said "What pizza did you get?"

Lloyd said "I got a very special pizza. Something different."

C. C. said "Well what is it?"

Lloyd opened the box and showed C. C. Lloyd said "It's a pudding pizza."

C. C. said "What are you talking about?"

Lloyd said "Well pudding's my favorite food so I had them make a pizza out of pudding. It only cost 60 dollars. The price sucks, but the taste is great."

C. C. said "You are quite eccentric Earl of pudding."

Lloyd said "You should try it. You will never taste anything as great as this."

C. C. said "Are you sure about that Lloyd?"

Lloyd said "I don't know."

C. C. said "I am starving, but that doesn't mean I'll eat the grossest pizza in the world."

Lloyd said "Trust me. I'm a mildly trustworthy person." Lloyd handed a slice of pizza to C. C.

C. C. smiled and said "Finally I have eaten pizza today. I must have more." C. C. started eating more of Lloyd's pudding pizza. A few minutes later all of Lloyd's pudding pizza was gone. C. C. said "I'm sorry. I was a little hungry."

Lloyd said "Thank goodness that I have a spare pizza."

C. C. was tempted to eat Lloyd's other pizza. She tried to resist, but that didn't work out. She gobbled up the whole pizza in a few minutes. C. C. said "I'm sorry again."

Lloyd said "I'll just go home and binge eat gallons of pudding."

C. C. said "Have a good time."

Lloyd said "Anytime that involves gargling pudding is amazing."

The Joker, Penguin, and Riddler went to the pizza place. The people inside were both scared and confused that the three villains were there. The three villains started hiding sodas in their coats.

The pizza place owner asked "What are you 3 clowns up to?"

The Joker said "I'm the only clown here. Ha, ha, ha!"

The Penguin said "We are stealing your precious store items."

The Riddler asked "Do you want a riddle?"

The pizza place owner said "You 3 criminals act more like fools than super villains."

The Joker said "How dare you mock my greatness."

The store owner responded "You don't have any greatness." The Joker frowned.

The store owner said "You better get out of here before I get the police to stop you."

The Joker punched the store owner. The Joker said "Attention customers. If you ever want junk food from this store ever again you better get Batman to come stop us. Ha, ha, ha!"

C. C. asked "What are you three criminals trying to do?"

The Joker proudly said "We are doing the ultimate crime: stealing peoples' precious junk food and soda. Without them everybody else will be miserable. Ha, ha, ha!"

C. C. asked "Your big crime is robbing one pizza place? I didn't realize Batman's arch enemies are so unthreatening."

The Joker was offended by C. C. calling him unthreatening. The Joker said "I'm way more threatening than Penguin. I have done some of the curliest crimes of all time. The Penguin does simple robberies. He belongs in the Rio films. Ha, ha, ha!"

The Penguin said "Well at least I'm more threatening than the Riddler. I'm a highly successful businessman who has gotten away with illegal business for years. The Riddler simply gives out riddles."

The Riddler said "I don't know how to make myself sound threatening."

C. C. asked "Are you 3 goofballs ready to give up yet?"

The Joker said "Hang on. I need to go powder my nose."

C. C. sighed and said "Okay, but be quick."

10 minutes later the Joker said "I'm ready now."

C. C. said "Cool." She punched the Joker. The Joker punched back. C. C. threw the Joker. The Joker fell on gallons of soda.

Heavy containers of soda fell on the Joker. The Joker said "This is so painful it's funny. Ha, ha, ha!"

The Penguin used his umbrella to hit C. C. C. C. grabbed the umbrella and broke it. Batman threw Penguin across the store. A bag of crumbs fell on the Penguin. The Penguin ate the crumbs

The Riddler threw riddles at C. C. C. C. said "You're Batman's weakest enemy." C. C. punched the Riddler. The Riddler passed out.

The employee said "Hey starving girl. Here's your pizzas."

C. C. said "Thank you."

The employee said "Now leave."

C. C. said "Okay. Keep your shoes on."

The employee replied "I'll put my shoes back on."

C. C. and Lloyd walked out of the restaurant. C. C. said "Oh no. I'll have to carry all 5 of my pizzas all the way home."

Lloyd said "I can help you."

C. C. said "Thank you Earl of pudding. Don't drop anything."

Lloyd said "I have less than average strength so you have nothing to worry about."

C. C. and Lloyd started carrying the pizzas to home, but Lloyd dropped 1 of the pizzas on the ground. Lloyd decided not to tell C. C. that.

C. C. said "Thank you for the help Earl of pudding."

Lloyd replied "No problem pizza girl."

C. C. walked inside and said "Batman's enemies sure are weak. That's probably because they lack justice: the 2nd most powerful thing of all time."

Lelouch asked "What's the most powerful thing of all time?"

C. C. said "Me of course. I got dinner Lelouch." Lelouch was eating expired chicken. He hid the chicken in his hair. C. C. jokingly said "Good hairdo."


End file.
